


A Wee Little Club

by SmuttyMcSmuttFace (Thenewwriter)



Series: Erotic fics [4]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/SmuttyMcSmuttFace
Summary: What was meant to be a quiet time to himself led to one wee little club
Series: Erotic fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005810
Comments: 3





	A Wee Little Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panfremas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panfremas/gifts).



James was busy to himself looking at a photo of a beautiful young lady on P3 of the sun a certain lady called Katy Price his left hand was holding the newspaper in front of his face and his right hand was busy stroking his penis up and down trying to be as silent as possible in doing so. Last time he checked he knew that his aunt and uncle were not in and Michelle had gone round to Erin's house no doubt to pester her with some movie that she had watched last night when she should have been in bed. James was eyeing the breasts of the woman in the picture he imagined how he put put a hand on one and he was busy moving his hand back and forth on his penis, he knew he wasn't not gay and this in his eyes was proving this.

His penis slowly getting firm and the veins showing beneath his foreskin as his continued stroking the member in his hand he laid back on his bed bracing himself for the impending load that was to shoot out a load that he had help within him for a long time as he never had the peace and quiet to do the deed for a while when suddenly he heard a noise that he dreaded to fear the door handle to his room being opened. "like i said girls im telling you James is gay and... WHAT THE FUCK are you doing dickweed?!" Michelle was staring at her cousin who clearly was just as surprise as she was to see him but the other way round.

"Were you wanking dicko?!" she stood in the door way as Orla popper her head beside Michelle's shoulder "alright James why have you got your wee dick out?" James tried to put his erect penis back in his jeans and pull up the zip but panicking and fumbling with his hands was of no use as he practically lost the plot since Michelle had opened the door. "James listen you need to put things like that away its not good when you have company around" Erin barged past Michelle looking at James who wished to die of embaressement "well im sorry i didnt know you lot would be coming round" he couldnt help notice Erin looking at his penis like she had never seen one in real life before her eyes.  
  
"James you have a big er.. well *she started fidgeting with her hands her face getting all flustered* you know what i mean" she nervously smiled. MIchelle saw the way that Erin was looking at James penis "aw for god sake Erin you look as if you want to wank over the fact its the first penis you've seen close up." Michelle looked at James penis which was still sticking upright for them all to see. "for fuck sake dicko now your getting me all flustered now you english bastard Michelle moved her fingers slowly down her skirt until she reached her knickers gently brushing her fingers against her fanny which she could feel starting to get moist in her knickers she used her free hand to feel one of her breasts underneath her shirt and could feel the nipple being hard against her fingers as she circles it with one of her fingers."

Clair couldnt help but look at Michelle "chelle what are you doing?" Michelle closed her eyes and sighed "im thinking of riding Robbie's big English dick oh the wains we could have with each other we well suit" James couldn't believe what he was seeing his cousin was literally getting aroused around him what was ment to be a peaceful time to himself was turning into something that he didn't expect to see least all from his cousin" Erin was also taken aback by what she was seeing "honestly chelle have a bit of.. bit of oh god i feel all funny christ whats going on?" Erin felt all flustered she couldn't help looking at James dick. "shut it Erin im busy oh robbie" Erin didnt think about it but her right hand was moving like Michelle was going down and putting her fingers next to the area of her shorts which were slowly starting to produce camel toe "i mean its a sin but oh christ that dick looks cracker" 

Claire was still astounded "seriously you two what are you doing honestly your disgusting" Orla placed herself besides James who still was just frozen in place "sometimes james i like to touch myself because its cracker and it makes me feel so happy." "you girls cant be serious i was minding my own business in my room and now i have the three of you touching yourself and well ... JESUS ORLA!" he looked to the side of him to see Orla having her jeans down at the bottom of her knees along with her knickers showing a hair area around her fanny as she placed two fingers going in an out of her fanny "im sorry james but i need to do that so i can touch myself".

One girl was bad enough for claire, two was tempting, and three with the sight of Orla's vagina was more than enough to convert her "jesus girls i cant believe you doing this.. its sinful but if were going to hell were doing it as a group" James just laid there not bothering to look at the 4 girls in his room. "aww for god sake james just join us we are in this as a team" Erin sighed as she was busy fingering her tight pussy James looked down at his dick which was still hard he was aroused by the sighs the girls were making he placed his hand back on his penis gently stroking it up and down to the sighs the girls were making "oh god girls your making me feel good."

*a while later*

"oh god i coming girls" Michelle fingers going faster and faster all of them were ready to deliver their final moans of pleasure as their fingers were doing fantastic work making themselves ready "Oh my god *they all said in unison* oh my ....GODDDDDD!!!" withith the room came moans of pleasure and then the sound of heavy breathing as five red faces filled the room. "girls *michelle went to sit down at the chair near james desk* we all need to do that again sometime."


End file.
